


Take What's Left

by lunabelieves



Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Part of the Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Orginal Character
Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876588
Kudos: 2





	Take What's Left

Take What’s Left

They’re in Minnesota when she declares she needs a break and deserves one night of fun, for being such a good little hunter.

Up till now, Dean’s been teacher, friend, conscience and possible love interest (except for that whole pesky aspect of being dead). But in one go, he becomes both worried big brother and over protective father. Tells her they’re on a case and that she needs to stay focused. Diana almost expects him to break out the worn ’what men want’ speech. It makes her wonder if he’s had other owners and if he gave them this speech too.

His words don’t stop her from wandering into the bar, leaving the impala in the parking lot with Dean sulking inside.

Waste a whole night’s work because you’re HORNY!

\--

\--

He doesn’t look like the kind of guy a decent girl should talk to, by any means. But then, Diana’s seen enough episodes of Law and Order to know that the psychos don’t always look like psychos.

Besides, she doubts a real psycho would be nursing a lite beer.

He looks dark and mean, almost like the things she’s fought. It’s his eyes, part of her muses. Something in them, a haunted knowing perhaps, that sends chills up her spine but still makes her sit down across from him and smile.

There’s dried blood under his nails, but she ignores it.

“That’s wrong,”

It makes those eyes look up at her and he goes to speak, but she stops him.

“It’s not a haunting. It may be some kind of curse. I’m supposed to look into it tomorrow.”

He looks down at the paper he’s been writing notes on, then back at her.

“I’m Diana.”

“Sam.”

\--

\--

The next time she sees him, they’re getting ready to head out of town. Sam’s wearing a clean shirt and he even has a smile for her.

“Keep safe.”

“You too.”

She doesn’t notice how quiet the car is when she slides inside.

\--

\--

Dean hasn’t spoken to her in awhile. And while the silence is almost welcome as opposed to the war of the radio or conversations about Outer Limits episodes, it’s starting to freak her out.

“Any Metallica left?”

There’s no reply and she sighs. “Come on. One stop at one bar can’t keep you from-”

He’s changed.

“He? He who?”

He refuses to elaborate at the moment, so she takes his silence as a chance to listen to what she wants on the radio.

For once, Dean doesn’t even argue.


End file.
